


Merry Christmas Satan - Satern 2

by VladimirVampier



Category: MyMusic, MyMusicShow, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVampier/pseuds/VladimirVampier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short but sweet fanfic of Melvin/Intern 2 and Satan in Christmas time ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Satan - Satern 2

“Hey Melvin, what’s that white stuff in the air?” 

“Hmm?”

“That white stuff. In the air.”

“ That’s snow Satan.”

“What is snow?”

“The white stuff in the air. Those are little snowflakes.”

“I’m gong to inspect them.”

“Be warned, they’re co- never mind. You’re gone.”

 

“Melvin.”

“Yes, Satan?”

“Snow is cold.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, did not suspect that.”

“Should have listened to me.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?”

“Nah. You’ve learned your lesson.”

 

“Melvin?”

“ Yes?”

“Why are all those people walking with pine trees?”

“Because it’s almost Christmas.”

“What is Christmas?”

“A human holiday. We celebrate the birth of Christ.”

“Who’s Christ?”

“The son of God. I thought you of all people should now the guy.”

“You mean Jesus?” 

“Yeah, who else?”

“Well, I don’t know.”

“Never mind.”

“But why would they carry around trees to celebrate the birth of Jesus?”

“I believe Santa Claus and tress are from another holiday tradition..”

“What tradition?”

“When we’re home I’ll tell you all about Christmas, okay? Just not here out in the cold.”

“Okay.”

“Aren’t you freezing?”

“A little bit, I can withstand it.”

“Alright.”

“Hey, Melvin?”

“Yes?”

“Who’s Santa?”

 

“Hey Melvin?”

“Yes?”

“Do you like Christmas?”

“..I guess I do.” 

“Why?”

“Christmas is a time of fun and family. And it’s the only time I don’t work my ass off.”

“Aha.”

“And you?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Why so?”

“I don’t really celebrate the birth of Christ…if you catch my drift.”

“I would’ve called you crazy if you did.”

“But I do like the idea of a fat red dude climbing in our house and putting presents under a over-decorated pine tree.”

“You were the one to put so many ornaments in the tree.”

“I still don’t think there’s enough..”

“There’s enough.”

 

“….Melvin.”

“What is it this time?”

“…”

“I’m getting quite fed up with all your questioning!”

“…”

“…What is that in your hand?”

“I bought you something...”

“…Oh Satan, you shouldn’t have bought me a present!”

“But I thought you liked that stone ring..”

“I do! But still... you shouldn’t have..”

“But I wanted to, just for the one I hold most dear.”

“Oh Satan...”

“You are the only one I hold dear..”

“I love you too.”

“Hey look!”

“What?”

“It’s snowing!”

“You’re right, it is.”

“Hey Melvin?”

“Yes, love?”

“Merry Christmas.”

 

 

“Merry Christmas, Satan.”


End file.
